We are studying the mechanisms that maintain constitutive heterochromatic regions in a condensed form. For this purpose we are using a well characterized 16 kb heterochromatin segment located upstream of the chicken beta globin locus. In other published studies we have measured the hydrodynamic properties of this fragment, which is typical of a large proportion of vertebrate genomes, and which has the potential if unregulated to silence adjacent genes in a manner deleterious to cellular function. We found that maintenance of the condensed structure is coupled to low level transcription in the region, and that elevation of levels of histone acetylation by use of histone deacetylase inhibitors (TSA) markedly increases transcription. We asked whether Dicer/Argonaute dependent mechanisms could be involved in formation of this heterochromatic region. We found that depletion of Dicer by siRNA resulted in opening of the condensed chromatin structure much as what was observed following TSA treatment. Furthremore, Ago2 is bound to this region in a Dicer-dependent manner. We have now extended our studies to a genome-wide survey of the distribution of the protein Ago2 at repetitive sequences. High concentrations of Ago2 are found at repeat sequences, notably in ribosomal gene repeats. We are now completing our analysis of the data for these regions.